True love's note
by Efioaytra
Summary: When a note is passed Susan and Caspian must decide their love or each of their own reality. Should love take it's toll will Aslan agree to it. All will be revailed... CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction I hope you like it. I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan**

**Chapter one **

Susan and Peter had finally arrived. Back in London where they felt save and was their home. They were visiting Lucy and Edmund they also were meant on Tuesday to visit the professor maybe even visit Narnia through the wardrobe but Susan couldn't stop thinking of Caspian.

'Will he still be alive I hope so … maybe I could…' wondered Susan but was interrupted by Peter

"Susan earth to Susan!" peter said

"Emmm... sorry... yes... what?"

"You were thinking about him again weren't you. I was trying to tell you we've here."

"Ohhhh right…" but Susan was interrupted again

"Susan I have missed you and somebody else has too…!" Lucy said whist hugging her. Lucy had left Edmund to come down by himself which he was not too happy about,

"What are you talking about let go inside" Susan said slightly embarrassed

The four all went inside to their Aunt, Uncle and Cousin's home.

"We have so much to tell you … we went back to Narnia… yes Susan he's there …. ohhh I have something to give you!" Lucy said as he ran off and back with an envelope. "Open it Susan I been waiting to know what inside that envelope!"

Susan opened the envelope found that there was a drawing and a letter then opened the letter and slowly it read…

_My dearest love,_

_Susan I have thought and dreamed about you. You are my only true love in the world. I wish you could come back to me. Your sister and brother have told me lots about you and your new life and one day I hope we can been together again, _

_Your one truest,_

_Caspian X_

_P.S. Here is a drawing of me so you can keep me forever._

"It's from Caspian" Susan said quietly

**Hope you like it! Please mind my spelling and grammar i rubbish at them both. Please also review comments are welcome around**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan**

**Chapter 2**

"It's from Caspian." Susan said quietly,

"We know that he gave us it, what does it say? I have to hear all the gossip of your relationship of you and him!" Lucy said.

"Lucy manners its Susan's letter… her relationship with Caspian is none of your business," Peter snapped at Lucy as Susan stormed out of the room "You know how she feels for Caspian!"

Lucy walks off to apologize to Susan "Susan I'm so sorry please forgive me I get how you feel about Caspian."

"Look Lucy what me and Caspian had was a mistake. I should have never made feelings for him even though he was so sorry is handsome, shiny silky hair and soft lush lips…" Susan wanted to finish her sentence but Lucy interrupted her.

"Susan can you not see it's not a mistake. Look when we visit the professor on Tuesday I will slip a letter from you to Caspian agreed?" Lucy reassured her sister.

"Agreed and thanks Lucy you're the best!" Susan told Lucy.

So later that night Susan started to write her letter to Caspian …

_My dearest Caspian,_

_ Not one day I have I not though about you, your looks- Lucy has been telling me all about your beard!, your smile and especially your lips and how they felt against mine. I have missed you Caspian I wish there was some way we could be together but I have not gave up hope._

_Your love,_

_ Susan_

_ P.S. Thanks for the drawing here's a drawing of me to you! _

Susan smiled at the letter and put it into an envelope with the drawing of her. She then sprayed the envelope of her perfume, wrote Caspian on the front and set it down on her desk. Then she left for the kitchen.

"So come to join this game so called ... poker?" asked Lucy.

"Poker emmm no thank I don't understand this game!" Susan said.

"Really Susan or you don't to get beaten again?" Peter asked her. With no reply he shouted "Eustace… poker."

"Yes cousin? Ohhh you want me to play the game… emmm alright cousin!" Eustace said unwillingly.

**The next day**

"Boys we're off shopping see you later!" Lucy call out to them.

The boys played another game of poker then decided to raid the girls' room.

"Cousins I found an envelope with the name Caspian as in Caspian King of Narnia?" Eustace asked.

"Let's see… ohh yes that is the same Caspian." Peter said.

"Why Caspian, Why a letter to him?" Eustace asked again.

"Because Susan and Caspian have a you would say romantic relationship and she probably plans to drop this through wardrobe tomorrow when we go and visit the Professor." Edmund said.

"ohhh what happened to her and Caspian?" Eustace asked.

"That would be not your place to know Eustace but we don't know either. They kissed when we were about to leave Narnia but she still loves him…" but peter was interrupted.

"He still loves her. She is the reason Caspian has not found a Queen." Edmund butted in.

"Should we read it?" Eustace asked but before they could answer they heard a noise.

"Peter, Edmund, Eustace we've back!" Lucy called,

"Out quickly before they notice!" Edmund said quietly. Susan and Lucy walked into the kitchen where the boys were they quickly had sat down.

"So what have you boys been up to?" Susan asked, "Well? Ohhh boys tomorrow I will pop into Narnia to deliver Caspian a letter I will be going alone agreed?"

"Yea Susan we get it. We should all go to bed see you in the morning." Peter said

**Thanks for Reading I hpe you like it. Please i need reviews. also my spelling and grammar is probaby not the best**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Chronicles of Narnia. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan. **

**I know I haven't updated in a while but with the persuadement of my awesome friend aka Llamalover957 I have started to write again! Please read Llamalover957 story is totally wicked!**

**Chapter 3**

Susan woke up early she was so excited. She then got dressed and made breakfast. She hummed a song the fauns used to dance to while pouring tea out into mugs.

"Good morning Lucy and Peter." Susan told them as they walked in to the room.

"Edmund and Eustace won't be up for a while Susan, so I think you should go on ahead to the Professor's house. Also bring Lucy with as I don't want her to get lonely with three boys!"

Later that day….

"Susan we're here, have you got the note?" Lucy asked Susan,

"Yes, ohh I'm so nervous." Susan replied but inside she was trying to tell herself to be strong confident woman which she is.

When they reached the door at the grand house of the Professor, Susan and Lucy knocked on it and to their surprise the door open straight away after them knocking on it with a woman face appearing out of nowhere. "How can I help you?" said the woman

"We're looking for the professor, we told him we were staying for a day or so." Susan replied with a strong tone of voice.

" Come on in and I'll go check for you, please wait here." The woman told the young girls pointing as a spot in the hallway.

"Now is our chance Susan lets go and find the wardrobe" Lucy said as Susan and she ran up the stairs and into the spare room where the wardrobe was sitting like all those years ago. Susan and Lucy quickly climbed into the wardrobe and closed the door.

Little did they know Narnia had changed…

**Thanks again for your support folks! Hope you like this chapter! I want to let you guys know that my spelling is terrible as is my grammar so be easy on me! I will update soon I promise.**

**Don't forget to review and to read Llamalover957 story! She's a brilliant writer.**

**Again please don't forget to review!**


End file.
